The Feeling's Mutual
by asianpotato
Summary: The Blackthorn boys are back, just in time for senior year. And they've arrived bearing a new pupil, one who Cammie seems to know very well...one who happens to know a certain Katarina Bishop. How is the last year for the gang going to turn out? One things for sure, something has changed in Roseville.
1. Chapter 1

**The Feeling's Mutual**

Senior year. Traditionally consists of parties, drink, and drugs. And boys, of course. However, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women had different traditions for their most advanced students. Like poison antidote classes, gun assembling, and, most importantly, how to be invisible.

This last point was precisely the reason why Cameron Morgan was a legend at Gallagher, coupled with the fact that she was the Headmistress's daughter. More commonly known as the Chameleon, she was the best pavement artist the CIA had seen since, well, her father. She was a well-rounded student, but the one thing Cameron Morgan had yet to overcome was her weakness for the opposite sex.

Her first boyfriend, a civilian, was a boy named Josh Abrams. The relationship ended abruptly when he crashed her Cove-ops final in the winter of her sophomore year. And yeah…Josh was given a dose of memory tea and left with a killer head ache and confusion about why his girlfriend was no longer his girlfriend.

And then there was Zach Goode. Need I say more? This smirking, godlike spy had shown up in the Gallagher-Blackthorne exchange weeks after the breakup with Josh. He was unlike any boy the girls had ever met, so naturally Cammie was compelled to know him. To see the _real _Zach Goode. But she had never achieved her goal. She was left with a chaste kiss and memories of sneaking around in secret passageways.

But now, in her glory year, her mother had just delivered some news.

The Blackthorne boys were coming back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz sat at their usual table in the Grand Hall, listening to Liz ramble on about her latest invention (in English, it was the first day back-another tradition), and laughing subtly at Tina Walter's latest rumours of a new, 'amazingly sexy' pupil joining Blackthorne this year. She was spinning tales of his Russian mob family by the time Mrs Morgan took her stand at the podium.

"Hello girls. It's wonderful to have you back for another busy year. However, there is a little something you should know-"

The doors swung open and in walked sixteen Blackthorne boys, accompanied by the ever cheerful Dr Steve.

Cammie struggled to see the new student, but his head was ducked, casting shadows on his face.

The four friends glanced at each other and shrugged, returning to their restaurant standard food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Psst, Cammie," Bex hissed at her best friend. Cammie's head snapped up and she gazed disinterestedly at her. Bex jerked her head in her direction, causing Cammie's eyes to widen and her body to swing around to face the incoming males.

"Zach," Cammie breathed, a smile lighting her face. Zach smirked, muttering a low, "Hey Gallagher girl."

Bex and Liz were too busy staring at the boys behind Zach to notice this exchange. Macey McHenry, however, was looking on in silent amusement.

Liz had blushed a deep red and whispered a shy, "Hey Jonas." The black haired boy had flushed a similar colour, but grinned nonetheless. Bex was struggling to hide her smile at she looked up at the handsome boy in front of her.

"Hey British Bombshell," Grant said, his eyes twinkling.

"Cammie, this is our new roommate. He just joined Blackthorne and his name is-"

Zach was cut off, and the whole hall was able to hear Cammie's soft, "Nicholas Bennett." And everyone was able to see her face pale and her mouth drop as she stared at the tall, dark haired and blue eyed boy standing slightly behind Zach. All the students heard him drawling, "Well if it isn't little Cammie Morgan." The stare down between the two was unsettling for the onlookers, but no one turned away.

Cammie took a tentative step forwards, lightly pushing a startled Zach to the side, never breaking her gaze. The entire student body was listening as she said, "It is you, isn't it?" All saw the grin he cracked as he nodded at the petite girl.

But no one expected what happened next.

"Nick!" Cammie yelled, jumping at the laughing boy and enveloping him in her arms. Nick immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"It's good to see you too, Cams," He said, placing his chin on top of her head and hugging her tighter. The blonde just giggled.

And the hall remained in confused silence, until a very annoyed Zach shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

The two pulled apart as Cammie began to explain. "Nick and I have known each other for ever. We used to vacation as kids, and try to meet up every summer until _someone _stopped going to our dead letter drop." This was said with a pointed glare and an elbow in the ribs directed at Nick. "His mom is Amelia Bennett, head of Interpol."

Neither Zach nor the rest of the group had much to say to this new information.

"Hey," Nick asked. "Where's Rachel?"

"My mom?" Cammie asked, grinning. "Seriously dude, we haven't seen each other in like 4 years and you want to see my mom. I'm hurt, but whatever. She's the Headmistress."

With that, the newcomer gave a whoop and ran up to the podium, smiling manically and yelling, "Raaaccheelll!"

Not surprisingly, Rachel Morgan looked offended at being called her first name, but her frown turned into a warm smile as she looked at the boy. "Nicholas! You must be the new student! How's Meelie?"

"Mom's great," he replied, picking her up and spinning her around, a gasp erupting from the students. But the Headmistress just laughed, sounding eerily like her daughter, who was watching the scene like it was a comedy show.

"Nick, I can't believe you like my mom better than me," Cammie said, rolling her eyes. Nick set down Rachel and returned to the group, all of whom were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Is somebody jealous?" he teased, grinning mischievously at his oldest friend. Yet again, the girl rolled her eyes, and Zach was visibly perking up at her response.

"Whatever,_ Nicky,_" Cammie said, smirking.

"Aww, Cammie-bear. I don't think you want to start this. Do you remember that summer in Taiwan?"

This did not have the desired effect. She just shrugged, and replied nonchalantly, "I didn't need that canoe. I can swim, _Nicky._"

Nick's face tensed up at the name, delighting her.

"Nick Nick Nick Nick Nicky!" she crowed, her laughter turning into a screech as he threw her over his shoulder, emitting a, "I like this kid," from Grant.

"Fine! You win, **Nicholas.**" Cammie sighed, rearranging herself so that Nick was carrying her piggyback style.

"I always do," Nick boasted, flashing a cocky smile and earning himself a stony glare from Zach.

"Yeah well, I've got a _lot _for you to catch up on, Nick. Adventure time!" she whined, sounding like a little child. Macey and Liz swapped bemused looks. Bex looked astounded at the change in her friend. She was being so…carefree.

Nick bowed (with Cammie still on his back) and gestured grandly, "Anything for m'lady. Nick and Cammie explore the world!"

They both giggled and the boy started heading for the doors, leaving the students dumfounded in their wake.

From outside, the remaining group heard Cammie squeal and what sounded like a slap. An exasperated Nick returned to the door, and Cammie called out, "Er…We'll be back. Maybe. See you later!" And then they disappeared again.

The hall was, once again, silent. Zach was fuming, Bex was confused, Jonas was unbothered, Macey and Liz were giggling and Grant was just smiling benignly at everyone.

"Well, he was nice, wasn't he?" Grant said.

Zach shot him a dirty look and muttered, "Whatever."

But it was Joe Solomon that had the most surprising reaction to Nick and Cammie's reunion.

He burst into hysterical laughter, tears rolling down his eyes. When he finally sobered up, he looked down at the awed pupils.

"I think we've gotta keep an eye on those two troublemakers. Who knows what they're gonna get up to."

Who knew how accurate their teacher's predictions would be.

**So? Good? Bad? Hope you like my new story. I will still be updating the Morgan Family Luck whenever I get hit with some new ideas, but I really liked the idea of a Gallagher girls and Heist Society cross-over. Hale and Kat etc will not be the main characters, but will be included later on. If…you guys like it. So, should I continue this story?-KM x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Feeling's Mutual**

_**Hello, so I got a couple of reviews saying that I should continue this so…guess what? I think I've got the main plot mostly figured out but I'll probs just make it up as I go along. Check out my other story, "The Morgan Family Luck" which I should (?) be updating soon…I think. Anyways, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 2**

For the next few weeks at the Gallagher Academy, the two were inseparable. Their names were never spoken without the other, "NickandCammie" was probably the most frequently used phrase during the daily gossip rounds. As in: "_Did NickandCammie tell you about the time they were in Moscow? It was hilar-"and_ "_Did you see what NickandCammie were wearing in P&E? I heard he dared her to-"you_ get my drift.

Completely oblivious to her friends' (and Zach's) irritation, Cammie spent all of her time catching up on the years she had missed. And Nick did the same. And it was there, in the small alcove hidden behind heavy velvet curtains, Nick finally informed her of his hectic year. Cammie listened raptly with wide eyes, hearing tales of heists, the Henley, and a certain Katarina Bishop. And when the boy awkwardly brought up the topic of the old brownstone in Brooklyn, the first words out of her mouth were, "I'm coming with you."

Long story short, she got her way. There wasn't much she couldn't achieve when she was determined. The Headmistress was convinced as soon as she realised they were planning on visiting Nick's mom (admittedly for a much briefer time than they let on), exclaiming, "Tell Meelie I miss her!"

And so, on the 28th of September that senior year, Cameron Morgan was seen to be packing a small duffel bag, ignoring the unimpressed stares of her roommates. Unable to stand anymore, she cried, "Guys! It's only for a week!"

Bex huffed audibly. "It's stupid."

"What's stupid about it?" she snapped, zipping her bag so fiercely she burnt her finger. Sucking on it, she mumbled, "Why do you guys hate Nick so much? I mean, he's my best friend. And everybody else likes him. Christ, even Solomon finds him funny!"

Liz and Macey remained silent, glancing nervously between the two indignant girls.

Crossing her arms, Bex muttered, "Yeah. We get it. He's your _bestfriend._ Whatever. Can't you see that we are two? Cammie, you've hardly spoken to us in three weeks!"

She looked astounded, throwing a disbelieving look at the others before she realised they agreed. "What is your problem? Jesus, this is _Nick _we're talking about. The guy I've been friends with since I was a kid. I've known him longer that I have you, Bex. We're like _brothers. _Is it so wrong to have missed him?" Shouting now, she raised her arms. "I mean, what the hell is stopping you from liking him? I'm fucking sorry if I haven't been _there _for you. It must be so hard to see me talking to someone else, not listening to every damn problem that occurs in your life. I'm sorry for allowing myself to be selfish."

Storming out, she turned back one last time.

"I'll be back in a week. Just-just don't…" Cammie faltered, stuttering on her words. "Don't hate me, alright?"

And with that, she was gone.

They were furious, to say the least. Bex in particular was in a rage, taking her anger out in the barn, decapitating several punch bags. Zach was even moodier than usual, mocking anyone who dared talk to him. Liz seemed slightly disappointed in her friend-skipping school was not to be thought of lightly. Macey was just cold, her blue eyes devoid of all emotion.

And Grant, well he continued as normal, whistling and cracking jokes, confused as why his friends were so pissed off.

But then the pictures came. Placed in an unmarked envelope and set in the girls' dorm, the remaining inhabitants stumbled upon it four days into Nick and Cammie's "vacation". Inside were several photographs, of the two and several others, the background showing Rome. Smiles shone brightly through the thick paper, only to be met with scowls. The friends were so enraged by the blatant rudeness of the parcel, the utter 'showing-off' and smugness of the gesture, that they did not realize that they were taken from a slightly odd angle, and none save a small black-headed girl were facing the camera.

They didn't notice that the package contained no message, no address. They simply tossed the shiny pictures onto the stone ground, left to be tucked away under Liz's over crammed desk.

If they had, this story would have turned out much, much differently.

_**So what did you think? Was it okay? Different from what you expected? There's less dialogue in this chapter, I know, but I really had to get the plot going so sorry if it was less entertaining..Please review! –KM x**_


End file.
